One Thousand and More
by A Beri's Pen
Summary: She felt lonely, He felt like something was missing. Will they finally realize they had each other all this time? (Nyo!Italy x Germany) (This uses the Germany is HRE theory. I'll change the summary and add a cover later, pvt XD This is a collab I made with a friend of mine, we hope you enjoy!)


_**A/N: WAAA-MY FIRST COLLAAAB WE DID IIIITTT~~~ *cough* ehem…. Haay~ So here's a short oneshot. It's a collab I did with a friend of mine that we decided to make after listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri several times. .;; We took turns writing. Anyway, we hope you like it! **__**Can anyone differentiate our writing styles?**___

_Pairing GerIta (nyo!Italy)_

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Hetalia. This is simply a work of fanfiction for the enjoyment of the authors and fellow fans. Hetalia and its awesome characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

The Italian female walked along the street, heading towards her local park. She watched as couples passed by. Holding hands. Laughing. She sighed. At least nobody would be in her spot...She entered the large park, seeing more couples there. She quickly looked away and began to head towards the patch of trees nearby. She watched as pink, delicate petals wafted through the air, ending their journey on the ground. She held out her hand, catching a petal. She stared at it for a few seconds, then allowed it to slide through her fingers. She sighed, and sat under a nearby tree, slowly drifting into sleep. 

While she slept, the day grew dimmer and the sun was going down. The park emptied out until only few people hung about. But there was one who still came despite the time. He just wanted to think somewhere... Quiet. Without any noise or disruption or Italy, even if she wasn't where he was some time ago. He walked towards a tree and leaned on it and took a deep breath- when he heard a faint snore. Surprised, who looked down and speak of the devil. There she was, even in the dim evening you could see her sleeping form. Why do they always end up crossing paths eventually?

Ludwig kneeled down to the Italian girl. Her breaths were even and her face was relaxed. He gently cupped it. She might be a small pain when she was awake...but he secretly longed for the moments when they were alone. Every time he saw her, he felt like a small weight was being lifted off him. His usually stern face softened, and a ghost of a smile dancing along his face. He froze when he heard her mumble in her sleep, "No...Holy...Rome...Don' t leave." she whimpered and shivered, the cool air blowing across her small body.

Germany's eyes widened. A flood of memories came back to him, when he was a little boy. He remembered meeting Italy. Playing and growing up with her. He remembered crying when she wouldn't join his empire, feeling overwhelmed happiness when she stayed at his house. There was one memory he couldn't believe that had ever been forgotten. He now clearly remembered falling in love with her.

At that point, different emotions surged through him. Relief, surprise, love, fear, and anger. Anger at himself, for being an idiot. How could he have forgotten? He brushed off some strands of hair from her cute face. He was afraid she wouldn't forgive him for leaving her... what should he do? As he was sitting there, contemplating, the Italian's eyes fluttered open. She mumbled a few incoherent words and finally registered the person in front of her. "G-Germany?" she quickly sat up, leaning against the tree. "Germany... w-what are you doing here?" she blushed slightly looking at her surroundings. It was already dark.

The tall German man didn't move. He felt tears prick his eyes. Funny...he hadn't cried in so long...He could remember everything now. He watched how her face looked in the pale moonlight. The way her honey brown eyes caught the moon's beams and made her even more beautiful. He spoke quietly, afraid of what the other might think, "I...I can remember everything now..." he stared at her face, his deep blue eyes filled with love, "I can remember...when we were young...You've grown so much, Italy..." he said, and quickly moved forward to embrace the other.

Italy was surprised for a moment. She then relaxed and returned the embrace. "Ve~ Germany, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused. Germany froze and pulled away, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Italy..." he said, gently, unlike his usual tone. "Look at me..." he said, his eyes looking straight into her golden brown orbs. "Can you... Recognize me? As someone from before?" he asked. Italy returned Germany's gaze.

She lifted her hand and traced his face. Blonde hair... Blue eyes... "You do... Look familiar..." she murmured. Then it struck her. No. Was it really? Without hesitation, she threw herself at him. "Holy Rome!" she screeched, as she tackled him onto the ground. "I've waited... So long..." she said, a lump forming in her throat and tears spilling from her eyes. The German enveloped Italy in his arms. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"They told me... You were gone..." the Italian sobbed, clutching him.  
Germany gently pet the sobbing Italian, "Shh..." he cooed, stroking her hair soothingly, "I remember now..." he said, and lifted Daisy's chin up, "I can remember when we were young...When you came into my house..." he chuckled quietly, "I was just a boy...And you were so little." Daisy smiled softly, and pressed her head into the German's chest. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, soaking the German's uniform. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears, "Germany...Holy Rome...I..." she squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed, "I waited so long!"  
"I know, Italy, I know..." the usually strict German soothed. "Where did you go?" asked Italy as tears continued to pour out. Germany shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it now. He just wanted to stay here with Italy. "Shh..." he started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "That's enough crying. We're back together again, and that's what matters." a small smile grew on Italy's lips. "I can't believe it. We've already found each other and we didn't even know it until now..."

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
